Obsession
by Sarryb
Summary: Greg is missing...who has him, what do they want and will the team find him....
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI characters (Hmmmm but wouldn't it be nice to own Nick and Greg...)_**

**_This is my second ever fan fiction, and my first Vegas attempt._**

**Chapter 1**

**"Everyone on time tomorrow please" says Grissom, a slight sound of pleading in his voice, "can't deal with Ecklie again, ok? Greg, that includes you, Greg? Greggo!"Exasperated. Nick reaches over and taps Greg firmly on the head and an earphone pops out of his ear.**

**"What was that?" He says, looking up.**

**Everyone groans, "On time, Greg, tomorrow, ok?"**

**"Yeah, sure" he shrugs. "See ya!" He stands up, grabs his jacket, places the earphone back in his ear, and waves on his way past the window.**

**There's a group sigh. Everyone starts to get up.**

**"See ya guys tomorrow" says Warrick, standing to leave.**

**...**

**"Did you even go home?"Catherine asks Grissom.**

**"Sure I did, I showered and changed! Are you saying all my clothes look the same?" Came the reply.**

**"No of course not, you just seem to be here when I leave, here when I return, you know!" She laughs. "Anyway everyone's waiting for assignments."**

**Grissom gets up, huffs a bit and puts down the bug he's been studying, "see ya soon maggie" he says and follows a chuckling Catherine out of the door. Walking into the room down the hall, he looks around. Warrick, Sara, Nick, Catherine...**

**"Where's Greg?" He demands. Everyone looks at each other.**

**"Who knows!" Nick shrugs.**

**Sighing, "Ok, assignments, I've left them in my office! Someone call Greg, I'm going to get your jobs." **

**They all look at each other until Catherine says "Ok, I'll call him" rolling her eyes. Pulling out her cell phone she starts to dial.**

**Grissom's rifling through his desk, "I know they're here somewhere" he mutters, "argh" he moans. "Aha! Here they are" walking back to the others he reads through the assignments there isn't much on tonight, wouldn't be pairs, more groups assigned.**

**Arriving back in the room, he asks "So?"**

**Catherine responds "No answer, to be honest that's not like Greg, he likes to answer his cell, makes him look popular!" The others chuckle.**

**"Well, I'll assign, send him to me when he gets in!" Growls Grissom. "Catherine, Sara, Warrick, you've got a double on the strip, MGM Grand, its a bit sensitive, so I've been told - tread carefully! Nick you're with me and and the missing Greg, old case, it's being re-opened, new evidence and testimony etc, lets go."**

**...**

**The shift dragged by, Nick and Grissom trawled through old evidence trying to spot any mistakes or omissions that could've happened. The other three dealt with their case and the shift came to an end, with no sign of Greg.**

**"Ok, so now I'm a bit worried about Greg, and I don't get worried you know, he'd be here right, or call in?" Nick says, concerned, "I'm going to stop by his place on my way home, to check it out. I'll fill you guys in Ok?"**

**"I'll catch a ride with you, if you don't mind, you're going my way if you're going to check on him." Says Sara.**

**"Alright people, see you tomorrow" he says, and walks away with Sara.**

**"I'm sure he's alright, you know Greg, he probably forgot he even had a shift..." Cajoles Sara.**

**"I know, need to check though, its not like him really" Nick says pulling up outside Greg's apartment block. "I'll only be quick" he says.**

**Nick gets out of the car, lets himself into the building and starts climbing the stairs. At Greg's door he bangs with his fist, the door swings open.**

**"Greg?" Nick shouts questioningly. Entering, he puts his hand on his gun, "Greg?" He calls again. Looking around, there's not really any way to say if they'd been a struggle, the place was always a mess! Grabbing his cell phone he rings Sara.**

**"Sara Sidle" she answers.**

**"Hey, it's me Nick, I think we may have a problem, get hold of Gris!"**

**_Please review, constructive criticism is appreciated!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: once again...I do not own any CSI characters!_**

**Chapter 2**

**Arriving at Greg's apartment Grissom steps carefully in the door.**

**"Is it normally like this?" He frowns.**

**Laughing, Nick replies, "yes sir," looking around, "normally though Greg would have his MP3 player with him, not sat on the table here! The door was unlocked and open. I know he can be goofy, but he's not stupid!"**

**"Ok," says Grissom glancing around the room, "process it as a scene, see what you can find, I'll call everyone else in."**

**"He wants to be missing now! If he strolls into the lab after this I'll kill him myself!" Groans Nick.**

**Starting in the bedroom Nick sighs as he looks around, where to start?! It's not a big room, but there's plenty packed into it, with no perceptible system. Grimacing Nick approaches the bed, stepping over clothes, books, CD's, it was like a garage sale!**

**"I'd better not find anything gross in here" murmurs Nick, to himself, pulling back the duvet. Shocked he jumps back. The bed underneath is immaculately made, perfect corners, sheets pristine, "Ok" he exclaims "now that's weird." Testing the sheets and duvet he discovers nothing. It seems Greg just washed the bedclothes. Slowly he starts to pick through the mess on the floor, hoping not to come across anything too dirty or sticky. It's even worse when it's your pal's mess. Photographing everything while he looks, there's clothes, clean, dirty, who knows?! Nick picks them up and places them on the bed as he goes. Books on D.N.A and forensics, a few novels, a couple of comic books, deep down Greg is definitely a Geek! Not that he'd deny it.**

**Finally reaching the carpet Nick still had nothing strange or odd.**

**"Grissom!" He yells, "Can't find anything in here, no obvious signs of struggle, not checked the closets yet, kinda afraid to...But, um, are we getting help? This could take forever!"**

**Grissom appears at the door, "like what you've done with the place! I hope you took photo's before moving all of that." He says noting the folded clothes on the bed, "the others are on their way in, Catherine just arrived, you think you got the short straw? You should see the bathroom!"**

**...**

**In the bathroom Catherine's having her own mini nightmare, "this is bad!" She mutters. In the corner is a pile of towels, the bath looks like it may never have been cleaned and the toilet, well she was a bit scared to lift the lid. The sink may have been used to conduct an experiment, because she'd never seen dirt that colour before! Tentatively she lifts the lid of the toilet, luckily it's not as bad as she expects. "Hmm, where to start" she mumbles. Pulling out her Q tips (cotton buds, swabs) Catherine starts taking samples, then she fingerprints any viable surfaces, of which there were barely any, just smudges of prints, nothing useful. Exasperated, she bags the towels then yells "Grissom, nothing in here, got some samples to get to the lab," stepping out of the bathroom to join him. "But don't expect too much."**

**"Well in here I took some swabs, I think it may be blood, it was on the carpet behind the door." Grissom tells Catherine. She takes the swab from him and tests it.**

**"Positive for blood" she exclaims. "I'll get this straight to the lab."**

**"I called Sara and Warrick, said we were nearly done here so they're meeting us back at CSI" Grissom says "Nick, we've got blood in here, I'm all done, and Catherine's done in the bathroom, you all set?" He asks.**

**"Sure Gris, I'm done, there's nothing in there" Nick replies, appearing at the door. The three of them pick up their kits and leave the apartment. They nod to the officer on door watch as they leave, he turns to make sure the door is secure.**

**...**

**"How would they've got Greg out of here?" Says Nick, almost to himself, "is there a blood trail anywhere?" Looking around there was nothing apparent, so Catherine takes out her luminol, spraying the walls and floor she discovers very small, almost insignificant drops of blood, a long distance apart.**

**"Well I suppose, um, good news is he's not bleeding much" she says concerned, following the trail as Nick photographs each drop. They discover that the back stairs was the exit route. Looking around the rear parking lot they couldn't see anything that looked or seemed important.**

**"Did either of you see Greg's car in the front lot?" Asks Nick.**

**"No" they both answer.**

**"It's not here either, you don't think he banged his head and drove himself anywhere do you?" Catherine says concerned.**

**"No" replies Grissom, "but I think I'll get Sara to contact the hospitals just in case and get Warrick to put a call out on Greg's car." He pulls out his cell phone and dials.**

**_Thanks for reading..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters used._**

**_This chapter is a little longer..._**

**Chapter 3**

**Back in the lab they have all gathered together in one room to discuss what to do next.**

**"There's so little evidence" Catherine says "we swabbed the blood drops in the hallway too, and they're all with D.N.A right now. That's all we have, the bathroom swabs were useless. It may not even be Greg's blood." She explains. Everyone looks down at the table, feeling helpless like this is awful normally, it's worse when it's one of your own!!**

**"Well I called the hospitals, and he's not at any of them, don't know if that's good news. They all said they'll make sure to tell us if he shows up." Sara explains, "how much blood was there exactly?"**

**"Not a lot to be honest" responds Grissom, "I'm a little bit confused about that, I can't see Greg _willingly _being kidnapped, but the blood seemed minimal and there was no sign of forced entry or a struggle."**

**"Could he have banged his head, in a daze left, forgetting to shut his door, driven off then felt sleepy, so stopped somewhere?" Warrick offers.**

**"Possible I suppose, but I doubt even Greg would drive with a head wound...Plus he could've just cut his finger weeks ago, we had to use luminol to see the blood in the hall. We need to find his car. Too many questions and no answers!" Grissom says frustrated.**

**"D.N.A on the blood's in" says Mia from the doorway. She hands the computer printouts to Grissom**

**"It's all Greg" he says "but it doesn't help at all! We need the car!"**

**Just then Grissom's cell rings.**

**"Grissom" he says into the mouthpiece.**

**"Hey Gil, it's Brass" says the voice at the other end. "We've got the car, no one's touched it, and Greg's not in it."**

**"Ok, I'll get one of the guys to come and wrap it up before it's towed" he sighs. Getting off his phone he turns to the others "got the car, he's not in it."**

**Nick says "I'll go right on ahead to get it wrapped now"**

**Sara gets up, "I'll go too, two of us will get it done quicker"**

**"Ok, when it's back here, I just want one of you processing it for now. Full concentration" demands Grissom.**

**"I'll do it" Sara says. No one argues.**

**...**

**Nick and Sara drive in silence to Greg's car, waiting for them in the high school lot where the car had been left was Captain Brass and an uniformed officer.**

**"Wilson here noticed the plates on a routine drive through, after the call out" explains Brass "called it straight in and didn't touch anything. I sure hope this helps you to find him."**

**They approach the car. It's parked on concrete and there are no footprints, they search for anything that could've been dropped, and for any evidence of another vehicle he may've been moved into.**

**"It's a parking lot!" Sara exclaims "there's evidence of cars everywhere."**

**"This person's not stupid" Nick nods.**

**After finding nothing, again, they start to wrap the car with a giant roll of shrink wrap.**

**"It's so frustrating," says Nick angrily, "I feel really helpless and when I was taken you guys were so great and I feel scared that we won't be as good this time" Nick's face was all emotional.**

**"Hey, Nick, we can do this" she consoles "we'll find him, now, there was no video footage at the apartment, but I can see a camera up there," Sara points to a camera on a pole, "let's see who's in charge of that."**

**They finish up with the car and it's loaded onto the waiting truck.**

**"Careful with it" she tells the driver. "We'll see you back at CSI" she says to Brass.**

**"Good luck guys" he replies, nodding towards the camera.**

**"Ok, high school security" mutters Nick, "let's go." He says a little louder.**

**...**

**It's a relatively large looking high school, "Western High" emblazoned above the doorway in six foot high stone letters. The steps leading up to the main entrance are clean and unchipped, it's obviously not the way students use to go in and out. Just inside the door, on the wall is a sign telling them where things are, following the arrow that says security office, the two of them go to walk off.**

**"Excuse me, can I help you?" Enquires a voice.**

**"Oh! Sorry ma'am" says Nick, slightly startled. "We're with the Vegas crime lab and we need to speak to security about your parking lot cameras." They showed her their badges. The woman stands up in her office, she's only petite which would explain why neither had noticed her behind the half closed glass window.**

**"I'll call there now" she says helpfully, "get one of them to come and meet you." She dials the phone, looking up she asks Nick and Sara, **

**"What's happened then?"**

**"Sorry Ma'am, we can't say right now" Sara replies frowning.**

**"Oh hi Jeb, could you come to the front office, there's some people from the crime lab to see you, I don't know, they said they can't say, I did ask! Just get down here! Ok, see you in a minute." She replaces the receiver. "Sorry about that, someone's just coming to see you."**

**A small man scurries round the corner, he doesn't really look like security detail, but his uniform says otherwise.**

**"Nick Stokes, crime lab" states Nick, "this is Sara Sidle" he nods towards Sara. "Can we go to your office please?"**

**The office is small, and smells of coffee. There's a few screens set up, but not enough to be monitoring all the camera's in a school this size.**

**"Is that all the monitors?" Sara asks.**

**Jeb looks at her, "Yes, the cameras alternate on them, it's not the best system, but we do what we can!" He says defensively.**

**"It's Ok Jeb, we just want to take the recordings for the last forty eight hours from the east parking lot" soothes Nick.**

**"Oh, um, they, um, broke last week, had a surge. Maintenance hasn't fixed them yet," a pause "sorry"**

**Nick's face contorts, he slams out of the room, luckily class is in progress! He finds the nearest bathroom and turns the faucet on to splash water on his face. This case was going nowhere fast. Frustrated he bangs his fist down on the sink.**

**"It's fine Nick, we'll check the car, there's going to be something there, I know it." Nick jumps startled.**

**"Sara! You crept up on me." He yells.**

**"Calm down, sorry!" She exclaims "we're in a school."**

**"Sorry," he apologises, "like I said before I feel useless - nothing's going our way."**

**"We'll go back to the lab and I'll start with his car" says Sara, "come on." She grabs his arm and leads him out of the building.**

**_I hope it's keeping your interest, thanks for any reviews... more soon._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI characters..._**

**_Short chapter..._**

**Chapter 4**

**His mouth feels dry, flexing his hands he tries to see if he can wiggle the knots around so he can get his fingers on them. He was tiring himself out doing this! His eyes had adjusted quite well to the darkness, but he still couldn't see much. Greg didn't know where he was, but the smell was vaguely familiar, as was the voice of the person who kept appearing to check on him. He wished his eyes could see more clearly to get a proper look. He's ok, being fed and watered, but he was almost choking when eating because it seemed his captor didn't want him to have time to utter anything. Also, Greg really wished he could remember more of how he got here, and how long he'd been here. Trying again with his restraints wasn't getting him anywhere.**

**The door at the top of the wooden stairs opens and light floods into the room.**

**"Great!" Greg thinks. He knows it'll take ages before his eyes re-adjust to the gloom. The person closes the door behind them, ambles down the stairs, and places a tray on the floor next to Greg.**

**"So then Greggy, food time, be quiet now!" Comes the hoarse whisper.**

**"Whispering? Maybe someone's about up there!" Greg thinks. The tape over his mouth is ripped off and before he can speak, mashed potato is shovelled into his mouth, trying his hardest to swallow Greg starts to choke.**

**"Easy boy" chuckles his Jailer. Frustrated that he can't place the voice, Greg attempts to speak "please, don't I know..." he starts to ask. Before he can finish a forkful of vegetables is pushed into his mouth. Chewing fast so he could swallow was difficult. The abductor gives him water to drink, then before he's barely consumed it the tape is replaced over his mouth.**

**His kidnapper pats him on the head, turns and walks back up the stairs, Greg closes his eyes so not to be blinded by the light again. When he opens them he realises he's crying, it was more frustration than anything else. He was getting a little concerned though, he didn't know how long he'd been down here, or how long it'd take for anyone to notice he'd gone. Were they even looking for him yet? Greg let out a moan, it wasn't loud, the tape was quite tight. Why couldn't he remember...**

**_More soon..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any CSI characters._**

**_Longer chapter this time... dig in._**

**Chapter 5**

**In the lab garage, Sara already has the car unwrapped. Wearing full body overalls and gloves she was methodically searching the car. It's Greg's car so it's not an easy task, empty chip packets and soda cups littered the floor. After checking and logging every bit she bags it all. The fingerprint lab was going to love this! She dusts the windows, door handles and steering wheel. There's plenty of prints, the kidnapper didn't wear gloves! That'll help, unless of course they're all Greg's prints. The way this investigation was going that could be likely. Reaching under the driving seat Sara pulls out a rag. **

**"Eurgh!" She exclaims, taking a sniff. Now this is evidence.**

**On her way to the lab with her new found evidence Sara runs into Warrick.**

**"I've got prints, lots of them," she tells him "and a rag with something on it." **

**Warrick smells it. "Oof that's strong" he says Grimacing.**

**"I'm just going to drop it to Hodges, and take the prints over, they're not going to be happy, but if it helps to find Greg they'll have to suck it up." She says striding off. Warrick watches her go, then sets off to find Nick to pass on the news. He finds him in the locker room.**

**"Hey." He says**

**Nick looks up, "Hey yourself" he replies.**

**"The car gave up prints and a rag with some chemical on it," Warrick tells Nick. "Sara's dropping it all off now, they'll get straight onto it."**

**"What if it's too late?" Nick asks.**

**Warrick looks startled. "What do you mean?" He responds.**

**"What if we waited too long, thinking that Greg was just being Greg, what if something bad has happened to him and we coulda stopped it, but we just waited too long!" He rambled, visibly upset.**

**"Calm down man" Warrick says placing his hand on Nick's shoulder, "we'll find him, we will!" He says, trying to convince himself as much as Nick. Their beepers simultaneously go off, they both grab for them,**

**"It's Grissom" says Nick.**

**"The results are in." Nods Warrick.**

**...**

**The two of them are the last to arrive, the others are impatiently waiting for them.**

**"Ok, now we're all here," Grissom starts, "lets see these results." He opens the file from trace, everyone takes in a breath.**

**"Hmmmm" Grissom hums**

**"Gris?" Nick says, looking around the table at the others.**

**"Oh, sorry, uh, the rag has Nitrous Oxide on it, which, as we know is an anaesthetic, so we can presume Greg was drugged" he says thoughtfully.**

**"And the prints?" Catherine asks impatiently.**

**Opening the folder his eyes quickly scan the page.**

**"Well, mainly Greg's, that's to be expected, but a few foreign prints on the driver side door handle and steering wheel. AFIS got a match, Michael Helmford, twenty nine, previous for armed robbery. That was eight years ago. He got released two months ago."**

**"Got an address?" Asks Nick.**

**Grissom looks up, "Sure we do."**

**...**

**Arriving at the address with the whole team, Brass and about a dozen patrol officers draw their weapons. Brass and two of the patrol officers approach the front door with Grissom and Catherine. Three others go around the back with Warrick and Sara. Nick was holding back a little to see if he could see anything in the windows. The house wasn't very big, probably two bedroomed. It has a wooden front porch and a small, tidy front garden.**

**"LVPD!" Brass shouts, banging on the door, "Michael Helmford open up!"**

**The door opens "Michael Helmford?" Brass enquires.**

**"Sure."Comes the sullen reply "you guys never give up, I've only been here six weeks!"**

**"Can we come in?" Brass asks.**

**"Ok" Michael agrees, "I haven't done anything."**

**They enter the house, all of the lights are on.**

**"Ever heard of conserving energy?" Asks Grissom.**

**Michael shrugs, "what's this about anyway?"**

**"We found your prints at a scene, so think you may be involved with an abduction." Grissom tells him, being joined by the others.**

**"Abduction? No way." Michael shouts.**

**"You won't mind if we search your place then?" Says Nick, stepping towards him. Warrick reaches out and grabs his arm.**

**"Sure, you know, go for it. I'd really like to know what scene you found my prints at." Michael says unfazed.**

**Brass has two officers take him outside so they can search properly for any sign of Greg.**

**"Sara, Warrick, Catherine, you take upstairs, Nick and I will start down here." Grissom orders.**

**...**

**Warrick leads the way up the stairs, the patrol officers have already done a quick sweep of the rooms to check for any surprises. Now it was their job to either find Greg or any sign that he'd been there.**

**"Take a room each." Says Catherine, opening the door to her left.**

**Warrick takes the door in front of them so Sara takes the last one, to the right. **

**Downstairs, Nick and Grissom have already checked the living room and most of the kitchen. The door under the stairs was just a closet, and the downstairs bathroom was a bust. The frustration is getting to all of them. Catherine, Sara and Warrick join them in the kitchen.**

**"Anything?" Grissom asks.**

**"Nothing." They all reply.**

**"There's not much to search through. You can tell he hasn't been here long. Did you guys find anything at all?" Asks Sara.**

**"No, this is the last room." Nick replies.**

**They decide to finish the search together. Warrick is searching the cupboards.**

**"You guys looked in these yet?" He asks.**

**"Nope" says Nick "not yet."**

**Warrick opens a door. Cups, plates, bowls, no Greg. He moves along to the next one. "Guys... There's another door in here." He announces.**

**They all move across the room to join him.**

**"Open it Warrick." Says Grissom.**

**Warrick tentatively opens the door. It's dark inside, there's no switch to turn on the light. Slowly he walks down the wooden stairs, followed closely by the others, his eyes gradually adjusting to the darkness.**

**"Greg?" He calls out questioningly.**

**No noise. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he finds the switch, flicks it, and light fills the cellar. It's empty. Nothing. No Greg.**

**"Well what's he done with him then?!" Rages Nick, storming up the stairs. Sara bolts after him, followed instantly by the others.**

**...**

**Outside the house Michael is standing by a patrol car with some uniformed officers. Nick looks like he's going to get physical with him, so Grissom steps in.**

**"Take him in Brass. I need to interview him back at CSI." He says**

**"I haven't done anything!" Yells Michael, "nothing at all, you've searched my place, come on!"**

**Brass cuffs him and puts him into the back of one of the cars, nods to Grissom and says "see you back there then," and climbs into the car.**

**"I want the interview." Says Nick.**

**"No way!" Laughs Grissom wryly, "I'm doing it."**

**...**

**Michael is sat across the table from Grissom and Captain Brass. he'd decided against a lawyer, for now. He hadn't done anything wrong after all!**

**"So Michael, I'm confused," starts Grissom, "you never abducted anyone, yet we have your prints."**

**Michael replies, "I haven't abducted anyone, who was taken anyway?"**

**Grissom thinks.**

**"Well?" Asks Michael impatiently.**

**"Do you know a Greg Sanders?" Grissom asks.**

**"Nope" comes the reply "where were my prints?"**

**"We lifted them from the door handle and steering wheel of his car," Grissom tells him "if you don't know him why were you in his car?"**

**"Oh" says Michael for the first time looking a little guilty, "well you've got it all wrong"**

**"What have we got wrong Michael?" Brass asks.**

**"I didn't kidnap anyone, but I took a car for a spin, let me explain." He pleads to the harsh looks.**

**"My brother attends Western High. Our mother won't let me see him, so sometimes I visit him during school recess. Today when I'd finished talking to him I was walking back through the lot, there was a car. It was unlocked. I thought I'd take it for a spin, went around the parking lot a few times. Didn't want to get put back inside so I parked it back where I found it and left."**

**"You just took a car round a parking lot?" asks Brass dubiously.**

**"Yeah, like I said, I haven't been out long and I didn't want to go back inside" came the reply.**

**"It's still a crime to take a car, whether it's locked or unlocked, whether you took it back or not. At the very least you've hampered our investigation and could've contaminated our crime scene." Says Grissom angrily.**

**"Well, I didn't touch anything else, and, and, well I didn't take anything or anyone" retorts Michael.**

**Brass says, "Grissom?" enquiringly.**

**"Let him go" to Brass, then to Michael, "don't leave town, we may be speaking to you again."**

**"Whatever" says Michael, and leaves.**

**_Hope you wanna keep reading, reviews appreciated!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything to do with the CSI characters!!_**

**Chapter 6**

**Tension is now running high. Greg's been missing for at least sixteen hours. All leads seem to be exhausted and the whole team feel that way too. It's hard for them to be patient with each other. Tiredness and frustration is putting them all on edge.**

**"Let's look at everything again," says Grissom, laying what little evidence they have on the table top. They all put on their gloves.**

**"It's useless," says Catherine "we've all been through this stuff."**

**"So you're giving up? On Greg?" Snaps Nick.**

**"No" Catherine looks hurt "just frustrated there's not more to go on. What does this person want? They've not even contacted anyone! I can't believe you even said that Nick!" She glares at Nick offended**

**"I'm sorry Catherine" Nick says, contrite.**

**Nick picks up the rag.**

**"Nitrous Oxide? Where would you get hold of that?" He asks the others.**

**"A lot of places," answers Sara, "though it's mainly used as an anaesthetic it can be used in some scientific experiments."**

**"Did we get this tested for epithelials?" Nick suddenly asks.**

**Grissom checks the file. "No!" He exclaims. "I think we got so caught up with finding prints and the nitrous oxide that noone thought of that."**

**"I'll get it to Mia now, I hope it's not too late." Says Warrick.**

**...**

**The waiting is the worst bit. Mia puts the rag to the top of her pile.**

**"Do you guys have to watch me? I know it's important, but you're making me nervous." Says Mia.**

**They make no move to leave.**

**"Ok," she says "I have an audience" to herself. Mia swabs the rag in multiple places using three different Q-Tips. Then rubs each of them onto their own glass slide. Checking them under the microscope she finds epithelials on only one of them. She sets about extracting the D.N.A from them. The others restlessly watch.**

**"I've got a D.N.A sample, now it's a case of running it through the data bases." She says.**

**Nick grabs it, "Thanks" he yells and runs off followed closely by the rest of them.**

**...**

**The computer seems to be taking forever. But then there's a lot of samples logged in the system to be compared. Suddenly it beeps;**

**"no match!" Nick exclaims "come on!"**

**"It's ok, try another database," says Grissom, "lets try the county employee base, that'll eliminate Greg as the donor too."**

**"Didn't think of that." Admits Nick.**

**"We're all tired Nicky" replies Grissom understanding.**

**The computer starts working with the sample again. This time the beep confirms a match.**

**"Margaret Jewson?!" Exclaims Warrick. "Who the heck is that?"**

**Reading her information from the screen tells everyone she's fifty-eight, and a teacher, which is why she's in the county data base.**

**"Which school is she working at?" Sara asks.**

**"You won't believe this," Nick states, "Western High, and she's been there fifteen years. Coincidence?"**

**"There's no such thing" replies Grissom. "One question, which high school did Greg attend?"**

**"I'll find out" says Catherine, urgently heading off.**

**"This could finally be the break we need, someone take down Ms. Jewson's address." Demands Grissom.**

**Catherine re-appears in the room. "You guys won't believe it!" They all turn to face her. "Greg attended Western High."**

**"Alright, lets go speak to this woman!" says Nick.**

**"Call Brass!" Catherine says to no one in particular.**

**_Will they find him?! Is it her?! Reviews please!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: The CSI characters aren't mine!!_**

**Chapter 7**

**A few hours on, they're sat outside the house.**

**"This woman maybe a suspect, but we can't all go rushing in there," says Catherine " how about Sara and I go in there to see what she says and maybe she'll let us all in to search the place."**

**"Nice idea" replies Grissom.**

**Sara and Catherine approach the house, it's not a bad size, everything is quiet.**

**Knocking on the door Catherine shouts, "Ms. Jewson, are you there?"**

**A voice from within replies "coming".**

**An older looking lady opens the door "Ms. Jewson?" Asks Sara.**

**"Sure am" she replies "and you are?" Shifting from one foot to the other.**

**"Catherine WIllows, crime lab, and this is Sara Sidle" announces Catherine, "may we come in to talk with you?"**

**"Of course" comes the answer. The short, portly woman leads the way into the house. Sara closes the door behind herself.**

**The decor is very dated, floral paper on the walls, old thin carpet on the floor. She leads them into the sitting area.**

**"Take a seat" she offers. They both sit down.**

**"What's this about?" She enquires. Before either can answer, "oh, can I get you anything? Drinks?" She asks.**

**"No, no thanks" Catherine replies.**

**"You're a teacher at Western High Ms. Jewson?" Sara starts,**

**"yes, fifteen years now, and it's Margaret." She responds.**

**"Ok Margaret, do you remember a student called Greg Sanders at all? Did you teach him?" Continues Sara.**

**"Gregory Sanders, of course I remember him! Amazing boy, so intelligent, attentative. I've never known anyone retain information like him. Never been another student like him, I can tell you." Margaret says excitedly "do either of you ladies have the time? I need to take my medication."**

**They look at each other. "Um, sure, it's six forty five am ma'am" Sara says,**

**"Have you seen Greg recently?" She proceeds.**

**"Oh no sweetie," she says, a little distracted "not since he graduated, lovely boy, I saw a few articles in the newspaper. When he was in that lab explosion, and more recently when he was beaten by that nasty gang."**

**"Yeah, Greg's had a bit of bad luck, can we take a look around? This place is fantastic." Catherine asks.**

**"Sure," Margaret says. "I need to get my pills." She leaves the room.**

**...**

**Catherine picks up her cell phone and rings Grissom.**

**"Grissom" he answers.**

**"It's Catherine, she says we can look around. Something's not quite right, she definitely remembers Greg, and has read about him in the news, I think Sara and I will be fine searching."**

**"Ok" Grissom agrees, "be careful and keep us informed."**

**Sara and Catherine both get up.**

**"I'll take upstairs, you start down here" says Catherine and heads up the stairs. The pair of them hunt high and low for any sign of Greg. Margaret appears behind Sara in the kitchen.**

**"Nice house isn't it?" She says. Sara Jumps.**

**"Yes ma'am, it's lovely."**

**"Have you finished looking around?" she asks.**

**Catherine emerges from the hallway.**

**"Hey," She says.**

**"You finished looking around upstairs?" Margaret asks.**

**"Yes, thank you, Sara?" Catherine enquires.**

**"Well, I just wanted to look in here" she says pointing to a door.**

**"There's nothing in there" snaps Margaret.**

**"It won't be a problem for us to have a look then" says Sara, opening the door. Shocked they look at each other. In front of them is basically a shrine. To Greg!**

**"I think we may need to talk to you some more" Catherine tells Margaret.**

**Margaret hangs her head. "Ok" she says.**

**...**

**They lead her out of the house to a patrol car. Catherine beckons to the others to follow her inside. They can't believe their eyes. Inside the cupboard are pictures and articles all related to Greg. Year book photos from years ago, articles from the papers, even term papers! All pinned up, lovingly arranged.**

**"Do you think he's here?" asks Nick.**

**"Well we've looked around, there may be a cellar or basement, we haven't found one yet" says Sara.**

**Nick and Warrick search for a door or hatch that would lead to a lower floor.**

**There's nothing.**

**_Hmmmm...Hang in there!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the CSI characters..just the storyline..._**

**Chapter 8**

**"So, you've not seen Greg since he graduated?" Asks Grissom.**

**"Nope, not seen that young fella in years." Margaret replies. They're sat in an interview room, Catherine and the others are watching Grissom and Brass interrogate Margaret through the mirror.**

**"I don't believe her" says Nick.**

**"You didn't believe the last guy either" says Sara, "and he checked out, let's give Grissom a chance to talk to her."**

**"When did you start your little collection in the cupboard?" Enquires Grissom.**

**"Well obviously when he was in my class! Didn't you see the yearbook photo's? I've got his test papers, he always got A's, and not because I liked him. He's just special!!" She raves. Brass is looking frustrated, something isn't right.**

**Catherine says "Her medication is for psychosis, so she's not all there, so how's she still teaching?"**

**"She probably stays medicated at school, keeps herself under control." Replies Nick.**

**"What's that?" Catherine asks, pointing through the mirrored window. She leaves the room in a hurry and appears in the interview room.**

**Grissom looks up "Catherine?" he says enquiringly.**

**"Um," she pulls out some tweezers, "I can just see something here on Ms. Jewson's sweater" she says, "I thought I'd come through to collect it." She plucks the errant fibre from the clothing, puts it in an envelope and leaves the room. Outside Nick is waiting.**

**"What is it?" He inquires.**

**"Looks like a hair to me, lets hope it has a tag!" Catherine tells him. Leaving together they head to find Mia in the D.N.A lab.**

**"There's a tag, are you sure it's not one of the suspect's?" Mia asks.**

**"It's the wrong colour, her hair is dark brown." States Catherine.**

**Mia runs the tests, carefully, but as fast as she can, the computer beeps and whirrs as it works. Nick fidgets restlessly.**

**"Come on, come on." He chants.**

**The computer finally gives a beep. The printer spits out some papers. Nick grabs them, reads them, then turns to Catherine, "It's Greg's" He states.**

**...**

**Catherine rushes off back to the interview room. The interrogation is continuing, but doesn't look like it's going anywhere. She looks through the door at Grissom, who beckons her in.**

**"So Margaret, you haven't seen Greg since he graduated?" she asks.**

**"Haven't I already answered that?" Says Margaret, fidgety now.**

**"Ok, how do you explain this hair on your sweater?" Catherine asks "We've run some tests on it and it belongs to Greg." she finishes. She looks at Grissom, obviously this was new information to him.**

**"I can't explain it" she says tentatively.**

**Grissom suddenly stands up, "Hold her here Brass. I'll call you soon." Then he leaves the room, followed closely by Catherine.**

**...**

**"What's up Gris?" Asks Warrick.**

**"There's something we've missed, I believe Nick touched on it before when he asked where you'd get nitrous oxide, Sara said it get's used in some experiments." Grissom responds.**

**"So?" Asks Sara.**

**"So, Ms. Jewson's a science teacher," Grissom throws in, "we're going to the school."**

**...**

**The final bell of the day had just rung when they all arrived at Western High. The halls were teaming with teenagers. Grissom tells them all to wait twenty minutes to let them disperse.**

**"We won't get get far with them all here" he says.**

**After the halls had cleared they all gather together. **

**"Right there's five of us, plus nine patrol officers, I want everyone to split up and search, keep on the radio's. Check every cupboard and room. Seven upstairs, seven down here. GO!" Says Grissom.**

**Every room, bathroom, cupboard, office, and hall is turned upside down, Greg has to be in the school. Margaret Jewson didn't have him at her home, and because of the hair on her clothes they were all sure she'd stashed him somewhere.**

**"Guy's" comes Warrick's call over the radio "I think I've found something, I'm over by the sports hall, ground floor."**

**They all hurry to meet him. "What is it?" Asks Grissom.**

**"It's a door, I walked straight past it, I didn't even notice it at first." Answers Warrick. They all look at each other.**

**"Open it!" Demands Grissom.**

**Warrick opens the door, looks into the gloom, then looks back at the others. He pulls out his flashlight, and steps down onto the wooden step.**

**_Duh Duh Duuuuuuuuuuh... More soon!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI character._**

**_This is penultimate chapter...very short..._**

**Chapter 9**

**The door opens and light floods in. "Good," Greg thinks, "I'm starving." He was a little disappointed that she hadn't visited earlier when he was desperate to urinate, but there was nothing he could do about that now. "Maybe the smell would make her let him go" he thought to himself, trying to keep his spirits up. Looking up the stairs he could see a silhouette. It didn't look like his captor...Too big... What was going on?**

**"Greg?" Comes a voice.**

**Greg recognises that voice, it's Warrick. He starts bouncing around in the chair, making as much noise as possible. Warrick sprints down the stairs, followed closely by Nick and the others. They untie him and remove the tape from his mouth.**

**"Hi guys" he says.**

**"Hey Greg" replies Nick obviously relieved.**

**"Sorry about, you know, the smell." Greg says.**

**"It's ok Greg" says Catherine with a small chuckle.**

**Grissom sends a patrol officer to get a jumpsuit from his car. Greg changes into it and Sara bags his clothes as evidence.**

**Grissom calls Brass "we've got him!" He tells him when he answers.**

**_YAY! Now for the final chapter._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI characters._**

**_Final part, I hope you have followed my story with anticipation..._**

**Chapter 10**

**Back with Margaret Jewson, Grissom is demanding an explanation from her. Greg's been checked over and taken home to rest. Brass tells Margaret that they've found Greg and that he's confirmed that it was her visiting him in the basement room.**

**What she didn't know is they needed her to tell them what happened as Greg could barely recall what occurred between being in his apartment, and arriving in the basement, just what happened while he was there.**

**"Alright" she starts, "I was looking through some old paperwork, I was arranging an experiment for my honours class, and I came across one of Gregory's old papers. He was an amazing student, inventive, and attentive. Anyway, I just thought it'd be nice to see him again, not just in the papers, but really see him. I found out where he lived and decided to pay him a visit. I wasn't sure he'd remember me and I was a bit upset about that. He really should remember me!!**

**"And, so what happened?" Encouraged Grissom.**

**Margaret looks around. "Well, I thought if I could get him somewhere, where it'd be just me and him he'd remember me. So I decided the best thing to do was take him with me, but I knew he wouldn't just come with me, so I had to think carefully. I walked to his apartment block, went up to his door and knocked. He answered, my heart was aflutter" She continued, "he didn't recognise me at all, so I asked him for a donation, for the school band. As he turned his back I hit him on the head with a large bottle of nitrous oxide I was carrying, it was for the experiment. I pulled him into his apartment, there was no way I could carry him anywhere, then I shut the door."**

**"And then?" Grissom asks.**

**"At first I thought I'd killed him, but he was breathing. He started to come round, he was dazed and confused. I told him someone had hit him on the head and I'd drive him to the hospital, to my surprise he agreed and handed over his car keys. I helped him down the back stairs to his car, but he was dripping blood in the hall. I couldn't leave it. I didn't really know what to do, then I realised I could use the nitrous oxide. So once he was sat in the car and buckled in, I dosed up my handkerchief and put it over his face, he didn't struggle much, he was still dopey from his bang to the head. I left him in the car and went back up the stairs to clean up the blood droplets from the stairs and the hallway. I wasn't sure where to drive to. Then I remembered the basement room at the school. I knew the power surge had blocked out the East parking lot's cameras, and that there was an entrance I could use. By now it was nearly midnight, Jeb would be on duty in security and he'd be asleep as usual. So I got to the school, Gregory was still out for the count, so I went into the school, got a chair, and then some tape and rope from from the janitor's office and took them to the basement. I went back to the car, and when Gregory started to come round I told him we were at the hospital and he needed to walk in as I couldn't carry him. So leaning on me, he just followed my lead. Bless him, so sleepy! So I took him to the basement, sat him down, tied him up, then put tape over his mouth. I didn't want him shouting. I mean if someone found him, how could I explain everything? Get to know him again?"**

**"So did you explain everything, to Greg?" Grissom asks.**

**"Well no! I didn't get the time, most of the time I got to go down there I spent feeding him. I didn't want the students to notice, and then the cameras were fixed, and his car was found..." She says.**

**"Book her Brass" Grissom says to him.**

**Grissom leaves the room.**

**"So we never got any demands because she didn't want anything?" Nick asks.**

**"Just Greg" replies Grissom.**

**"No accounting for taste!" Laughs Catherine.**

**_That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed it... Reviews welcome, whether you liked it or not, I'd love to have some feedback._**

**_Also, a great big thank you to everyone that reviewed (even you Roxy who pointed out the one thing I didn't want anyone to notice, purely cos it was for purposes of the story only). Anyone that favourited me, and/or my story, thanks. I hope you continue to read my stuff, and that you enjoy it._**

**_Sarry xx_**


End file.
